heroes_and_villains_spoofsfandomcom-20200214-history
Where the Toys Come From the Movie
HeroesAndVillansRock's in Walt Disney Pictures "Where the Toys Come From" Cast: *Big Bird Sesame Street) s Himself *Elmo and Zoe (Sesame Street) as Themselvses *Grover as Himself *Frazzle as Himself *Erine and Bert as Themselvses *Count Von Count as Himself *Oscar the Grouchy as Himself *Telly Monster and Rosita as Themselvses *Cookie Monster as Himself *Henry Elephant Lion Lamb and Seal as Themselvses *Honker as Themselves *Zoom and Peppers as Themselves *Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer as Themselvses *Reindeer as Themselvses * * * * *Sofia * *Cinderella as Herself *Belle as Herself *Aurora/Briar Rose as Herself *TinkerBell as Herself *Circus and Carnival (Phineas and Ferb/Milo Murphy's Law) as Themselvses *Benny the Cab (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) as Itself *Circus Train Engine's Orange Coach *Casey Jr's Two Flatcars *Rustee Rails's Cage on Casey Jr's Other Flatcar *Casey Jr's Third Boxcar *Johnny's Mailcar *Casey Jr's Two Other Boxcars *Casey Jr's Two Other Boxcars *Pete's Freight Cars *Circus Train Engine's Second Green Boxcar *Casey Jr's Green Coach *Bahia Train's Freight Cars Caboose *Giant Railroad Tracks as Themselvses *Giraffes as Themselvses *Lions as Themselvses *Horses as Themselvses *Zebras and Camels as Themselvses *Monkeys and Gorillas as Themselvses *Elephants as Themselvses *Kangaroos as Themselvses *Hippos and Seals as Themselvses *Bears as Themselvses *Tigers and Hyenas as Themselvses *Oristches as Themselvses *Clowns Children as Themselvses *The Ringmaster as Himself *Uncle Remus as Himself *Br'er Rabbit as Himself *Br'er Fox as Himself *Br'er Bear as Himself *Peter Pan as Himself *John Darling as Himself * * * * * *Dumbo as Himself *Yakko, Wakko, and Dot as Themselvses *Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck and Goofy as Themselvses *Minnie Mouse, Daisy Duck, Clarabelle Cow as Themselvses *Sarah Murphy's as Herself *Vanessa Doofennshmirtz as Herself *Eliza Fletcher as Herself *Amanda Lopez as Herself *Candace Flynn as Herself *Stacy Hirano as Herself *Jenny Brown as Herself *Mandy as Herself *Melissa Chase as Herself *Gretchen (from Phineas and Ferb) as Herself *Milly (Phineas and Ferb) as Herself *Katie (Phineas and Ferb) as Herself * * *Chicken Little *Iago (Aladdin) *Abby Mallard *Thundera (Aladdin (TV Series)) *Runt of Litter * Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Foxy Loxy *Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Turkey Lurkey *Boris (Balto) *Morkubine Porcupine *Mr. Krabs (Spongebob Squarepants) * * * * * * * *Beany *Cecil as Himself * *Mouse Gang as Themselvses * *Pink Dumbo as Himself *Crazy Jr. Train as Itself * *Thomas the Tank Engine (Thomas and Friends) as Himself *Annie and Clarabel (Thomas and Friends) as Themselvses *The Circus Train Cars (Thomas and Friends) as Themselves *Hector (Thomas and Friends) *Breakvan Toad (Thomas and Friends) as * *Cat - *Mouse - *Horse - *Cow - *Rooster - *Chicks - *Sheep - *Dog - *Pig - *Hen *Duck - *Famer - *Owl - *Hand - *Spider - *Ghost *Cat - *Bat - *Owl - *Munmy - *Skeleton - *Monster - *Parrot *Tiger *Lion *Peacocks *Zebra *Monkeys *Seal *Elephant *Zookepeer * Scene: #Green FBI Warning Screens #Fraggle Rock Promo #Alvin and the Chipmunks Sing Along Preview #Live Action Video For Kids Trailer #Muppet Sing Alongs: Billy Bunny Animal Songs Blu Ray Trailer #Walt Disney Home Video Logo #MGM Morden Classics Timothy Q. Mouse Roar Walt Disney Classics Music Logo #Start Pragom Opening Walt Disney Studio Showcase #"Don't Forget to Watch the Movie"/ Intro Where the Toys Come From the Movie #"Christmas Morning" Disneyland #Toys in Construction #Zoom and Peppers #"Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer" #"The Chipmunks Songs" #Jetlag and Disney Princess and Fairy Castle #Zoom and Peppers Dark Night Walk Outside #Loading the Benny the Cab Circus Train Winter Quarter Danville Murphy's Land Circus & Carnival #Giant Railroad Tracks "Casey Junior / I've Working On the Railroad / Toy Town Choo Choo / Casey Jones / Nothing Can Stop Us Now! / Roll Along / The Polar Express / Come For The Ride" Train's A Coming Medley #"Zip A Dee Doo Dah" #Zoom and Peppers Airport #Peter Pan meets Wnedy #Children Darling #"You Can Fly" #Once Upon a Wintertime #Alvin Seville and Disco Fresh Prince #"Surfin' Safari" / "She Loves You" / "(I Can't Get No) Satisfaction" (medley, sixties) #Magic School Bus Flight #Zoom and Peppers Airport #Giant Christmas Party Hall Cartoon People Human and Animal Character Screen Count Songs 1 to 32 #"The Batty Bat" 1 Count von Count #"The Homer Simpons Flintstone Song" 2 Count von Count #"A Dream Is a Wish Your Hearts Makes" 3 Count von Count #"A Crooked Man" 4 Count von Count #"Let's Go Fly a Kite" 5 Count von Count #"The Beautiful Briny Sea" 6 Count von Count #"Green Tambourine" 7 Count von Count #"Heigh Ho" 8 Count von Count #"The Roll Call Songs" 9 Count von Count #"Ring Around the Rosie" 10 Count von Count #"I've Got No Strings" 11 Count von Count #"He's Back" 12 Count von Count #"It's Not Just Make Believe" 13 Count von Count #"The Magic School Bus Girls On Top of Spaghetti" 14 Count von Count #"Colonel Hathi's March" 15 Count von Count #"Under the Sea" 16 Count von Count #"We're The Chipmunks" 17 Count von Count #"Down by the Station" 18 Count von Count #"I'll Try" The 19 Count von Count #"The Mob Song" 20 Count von Count #"You Can Fly" Cartoon Bird Elephant and Dragon 21 Count von Count #"Frosty the Snowman Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer" 22 Count von Count #"This Old Man" Cartoon Toys Count von Count 23 #"John Jacob Jingleheimer Cat" Count von Count 24 #"I've Been Working on the Railroad" Count von Count 25 #"Zip A Dee Doo Dah" Cartoon Animal Count Von Count 26 #"Look Out for Mr. Stork" Circus Baby Animal Count Von Count 27 #"Heffalumps and Woozles" Count Von Count 29 #"Friendships" Animal Dance Count Von Count 30 #"The Factory Song" Count Von Count 31 #"Hear the Engines" Airplane Boat Car Helicopter Plane Train and Truck and Count Von Count 32 #"Up on the House Top" Farm Wild Animals Parade Road on Colorful Screencaps #Princess Faificty Camera #Zoom and Peppers Dino Stay Out #Figaro and Cleo Zoom and Peppers Here Comes People #Bambi Ice Skating and Tigger Don't Ice Skating #Zoom and Peppers Look Outside Hallway #Cave of Wonders #Escaped A Trap #"Friend Like Me" #Heffalumps and Woozles Jungle Patrol Dumbo Elephant and Pink Elephants "Fresh Prince" #Zoom and Peppers Libaray Train Yard #The Brave Engineer #Play Safe #Zoom and Peppers Hallway #"The Bare Necessities" & "I Wanna Be Like You" #"Sleigh Ride" (original Christmas-themed hip hop song, nineties) #Cinderella Christmas Work “The Work Cinderella Song” “A Dream Is You Wish Yoru Hearts Make Mice” #Christmas Cinderella "Wish Magical Christmas" and "Bidddi Bobbbi Boo" #Three Caballeros Pinata #Zoom and Peppers/“Jack Bault” #Face to the Tower of Power/Zoom and Peppers #Mad Matter Tea Party #Zoom and Peppers Woody Woodpecker Niagara Folls #"The Yodel Songs Dwarfs" #Zoom and Peppers/Santa Workshop #Broken Toys/Zoom and Peppers #Sara Murphy's Peter Pan, Gretchen Grudler, Ashley Spinelli, Princess Peach, Scrooge McDuck, Kiki, Casey Junior, Young Simba and Dumbo, Figaro and Pablo the Penguin, Goliath I and Camel #Numel and Camperut, Jack and Jill, Monkey and Kanagroo, Tiger Lily and Peter, John Darling and Shanti #"Wild Animals Plantation" #Genie and Ludwig Von Drake, Ariel and Lena, Eilonwy Cleo and Wendy Darling, Pecos Bill and Ichabod Crane, Dino, Meeko, Gideon, Joanna the Goanna, Rhino Guards, Hook Pirate, Six Little Flowers, Lilo and Friends, Isabella and Fireside Girls, Dopey Lolly and Piglet #Rapunzel Candace Flynn and Stacy Hirano, Marahute and Pegasus, Ostriches and Giraffes, Chikorita Bayleef and Meganium, Captain Hook and Mr. Smee, Alice, Snow White, Mr. Stork and Big Bird, Crysta and Tinker Bell #"There Once Was Engine Who Ran Away" #Zoom and Peppers/Beanyland #"Old Mac Donald Had a Bend"/Zoom and Peppers TV Show #Rainbow Screencaps on Kim Possible Phineas and Ferb vs. Milo Murphy's Law and Star vs. Foces Evil "The 12 Days of Christmas" #Family Guy Cookie Monster #Thomas Annie and Clarabel Christmas Express Freight Circus Train Hector and Breakvan Toad Dreamworks Pokemon Jetlag & Disney Wild Animals "Believe" Colorful Long Railroad Tracks #Big Bird and 12 Children Girls and Boys 59 Read Along Children Room #Inside a Barn in the Country Read Along 1 #Inside a House That is Haunted Read Along 2 #Inside a Zoo in the City Read Along 3 #Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Read Along 4 #The Lion King Read Along 5 #Aladdin Read Along 6 #Dumbo Read Along 7 #Bambi Read Along 8 #Robin Hood Read Along 9 #Alice in Wonderland Read Along 10 #Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too Read Along 11 #The Emperor's New Groove Read Along 12 #Mickey's Christmas Carol Read Along 13 #The Rescuers Down Under Read Along 14 #Zootopia Read Along 15 #The Aristocats Read Along 16 #Pinocchio Read Along 17 #Oliver and Company Read Along 18 #Itsy Bitsy Spider Read Along 19 #The Jungle Book Read Along 20 #Miss Mary Mack Read Along 21 #Tangled Read Along 22 #Peter Pan Read Along 23 #The Three Little Pigs Read Along 24 #Green Eggs and Ham Read Along 25 #Tarzan Read Along 26 #The Fox and the Hound Read Along 27 #Disney's Discovery Safety First 28 #Finding Nemo Read Along 29 #Power Platypus Read Along 30 #Planes Read Along 31 #Sofia The First Read Along 32 #Cars Read Along 33 #Lady and the Tramp Read Along 34 #Frozen Read Along 35 #The Hunchback of Notre Dame Read Along 36 #Mother Goose Rhymes Read Along 37 #The Little Mermaid Read Along 38 #Hercules Read Along 39 #The Nightmare Before Christmas Read Along 40 #Puff 'n' Toot Read Along 41 #Cinderella Read Along 42 #The Very Hungry Caterpillar Read Along 42 #Mr. Brown Can Moo! Can You? Read Along 43 #Peanut Butter and Jelly Read Along 44 #The Little Circus Train Read Along 45 #Brer Rabbit and the Tar Baby Read Along 46 #The Legend of Sleepy Hollow Read Along 47 #Beauty and the Beast Read Along 48 #Coco Read Along 49 #Frozen II Read Along 50 #Tracks Read Along 51 #Aladdin Adventure in the Cave of Wonders Read Along 52 #Pooh's Heffalumps Movie Read Along 53 #Brave Read Along 54 #Finding Dory Read Along 55 #Big Hero 6 Read Along 56 #Toy Story 4 Read Along 57 #Far From The Pride Lands Read Along 58 #A Bad Case of Stripes Read Along 59 #Big Bird Wave Children Bye Bye #"When I See an Elephant Fly" #Big Bird Cartoon Boys and Girls Hallway #The Lion King "Hula and Be Our Guest” Songs #Zoom and Peppers and Toy Gang #Remember Dreams Come True Cartoon Girls and Boys Cartoon Attraction Cartoon Finale #"Alvin's Orchestra" #"Quack, Quack, Quack Donald Duck" and "He's A Jolly Good Fellow" #Zoom and Peppers and Toy Gang "Omocha No Cha Cha Cha" #End Credits Medley #Videotaped at Disney's MGM Stuidos and Closing The Walt Disney Stuidos Showcase #Alvin and the Chipmunks Vhs Trailer #Disney Christmas Promo #Timon and Pumbaa Blu Ray 3D Gallery: Big Bird in Sesame Street.jpg|Big Bird as Himself Elmo.jpg|Elmo as Himself Bert in Sesame Street.jpg|Bert as Himself Ernie in Sesame Street.jpg|Ernie as Himself Frazzle Sesame Street.jpg|Frazzle as Himself Telly.jpg|Telly as Himself Cookie Monster.jpg|Cookie Monster as Himself Grover in Sesame Street.jpg|Grover as Himself Zoom in Where the Toys Come From.jpg|Zoom as Himself Peepers in Where the Toys Come From.jpg|Peepers as Himself Gretchen.png|Gretchen as Herself Star Butterfly.jpg|Star Butterfly as Herself Rapunzel.jpg|Rapnuzel as Herself Isabella_Garica-Shapiro.jpg|Isabella as Herself Mindy.jpg|Mindy as Herself Jenny Foxworth-0.jpg|Jenny Foxworth Annie-1.png|Annie Princess Irene.jpg|Princess Irene Stacy_Hirano.jpg 250px-Misty AG.png|Misty Princess Jasmine.jpg|Princess Jasmine Elsa as Minnie Mouse.png|Elsa YmCUnYW0.jpg| Milly.png|Milly Wendy Darling.jpg|Wendy Darling as Herself Bridgette-oshinomi-phineas-and-ferb-1 2.jpg Princess Eilonwy.jpg|Princess Eilonwy 500px-(June)_2.png|June as Herself Alice-in-wonderland-1951.jpg|Alice Snow White.jpg| Belle-beauty-and-the-beast-18557760-941-515.jpg|Belle as Herself Aurora_360.jpg|Aurora as Herself Benny the Cab.png|Benny the Cab as Himself Take Along and Take 'n' Play Circus Train Engine's First Orange Coach..png|Take Along and Take 'n' Play Circus Train Engine's Orange Coach 1 Take Along and Take 'n' Play Shelbert and Tracy's Green Car..png|Take Along and Take 'n' Play Shelbert and Tracy's Green Car Tanker 1..png|Tank Car Thomas and the circus Circus Van.jpg|Circus Van Four Casey Jr Star Van.jpg|Star Van Take Along and Take 'n' Play Rustee Rails's Cage Cars..png|Take Along and Take 'n' Play Rustee Rails's Cage Cars The_Circus_Train_Cars_as_The_Freight_Cars..png|TAF Circus Train Cars as Freight Car Take Along and Take 'n' Play Casey Jr's First and Second Flatcars..png|Take Along and Take 'n' Play Casey Jr's Two Flatcars Take Along and Take 'n' Play Casey Jr's First and Second Boxcars..png|Take Along and Take 'n' Play Casey Jr's Two Boxcars Take Along and Take 'n' Play Casey Jr's Third Flatcar..png|Take Along and Take 'n' Play Casey Jr's Next Flatcar Take Along and Take 'n' Play Casey Jr's Third Boxcar..png|Take Along and Take 'n' Play Casey Jr's Third Boxcar Take Along and Take 'n' Play Casey Jr's Fourth Flatcars..png|Take Along and Take 'n' Play Casey Jr's Other Flatcar Take Along and Take 'n' Play Casey Jr's Fourth and Fifth Boxcars..png|Take Along and Take 'n' Play Casey Jr's Two Other Boxcars Three Caballeros Baia Train car.jpg|Baia Train car and Caboose Cooper the Troll.png|Cooper The_Two_Toy_Giraffes.png|Lou and Bud as Litleo and Pyroar.png|Litleo and Pyroar as Monferno_Aipom_and_Ambipom.png|Monferno Aipom and Ambipom Nesquik_Bunny-0.jpg|Bunny as Himself Eddie_(Little_People).png|Eddie as Himself Alice.jpg|Alice as Herself Isabella-0.png Fireside Girls promo picture.jpg|Fireside Girls as Themselves YakkoWakkoandDot.png|Yakko Wanner, Wakko Wanner and Dot Wanner Vanessa Doofenshmirtz in Phineas and Ferb.jpg|Vanessa Doofenshmirtz Elza Wrong Candace Flynn (TV Series).jpg| Stacy claps.jpg princess-lena-little-mermaid-golden-films-5.12.jpg|Lena as Four Kittens..png|Berlioz, Marie, Toulouse and Oliver as Themslevses Fozzie Bear.jpg| Eliza Listen to Linda.png|Eliza Fletcher as Herself Candace.jpg|Candace Flynn as Herself Stacy Hirano 2.png Sara Murphy in Milo Murphy's Law.jpg|Sara Murphy as Herself Vanessa Doofenshmirtz-0.jpg|Vanessa Doofenshmirtz as Herself The Tawny Scrawny Lion.jpg Chikorita, Bayleef and Meganium.jpg Misty-0.png Dawn's Quilava.png Donphan and phanpy.jpg Wendy Darling in Peter Pan.jpg Pinocchio Monstro.png Geppetto 1940 Pinocchio.jpeg Pinocchio in Pinocchio.jpg Tigger in The Tigger Movie.jpg|Tigger as Himself Casey Junior (Dumbo).jpg|Crazy Junior Train as Himself 231Phanpy.png|Phanpy Tusk Saxaphone as Himself Casey Junior.jpg|Casey Junior # 1 as Himself Annie.png|Annie, Clarabel.png|Clarabel, The Circus Train Cars as The Freight Cars..png|TAF Circus Car as Freight car, Hector.jpg|Hector Toad.jpg|and Brakevan Toad as Themselves Misty-0.png|Misty as Herself Scuttle (The Little Mermaid), Iago (Aladdin), Zazu (The Lion King), and Friend Owl (Bambi).png Emery Elizabeth Marie, Little Red Riding Hood Hood and Heidi.jpg|Emery Elizabeth Marie, Little Red Riding Hood and Heidi as Themselves Brum.jpg|Brum as Itself Jiminy Cricket in Pinocchio.jpg|Jiminy Cricket Snow White in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.jpg|Snow White as Doc in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.jpg|Doc Grumpy in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.jpg|Grumpy Sneezy in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.jpg|Sneezy Happy in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.jpg|Happy Sleepy in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.jpg|Sleepy Bashful in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.jpg|Bashful Dopey in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.jpg|and Dopey as Themslevses Br'er Rabbit in Song of the South.jpg|Brer Rabbit Brer Fox.jpg|Brer Fox Genie 3rd Film.jpg|Black Screencaps on Genie Game Over Man 7dwarfs.jpg|Theather Seven Dwarfs Category:HeroesAndVillansRock Category:Where the Toys Come From Movies Category:Movies Spoof